Origin Story
by Charcharfun220
Summary: Dan and Phil are meeting for the first time. And it's the most fun Dan Howell has ever had. All fluff


Dan walked into the kitchen. He picked up his backpack and his cellphone.

"Mum, dad, I want to meet my internet friend." Dan called.

"You want to go outside?" Dan's mum asked from the other room.

"No, I want to meet-" Dan started.

"Honey, Dan wants to meet a girl." Dan's mom said.

"No! There a guy from YouTube-"

"A guy?" Dan's dad chimed in.

"Would you two please come in here so I could tell it to your face!" Dan called. His parents walked into the lounge.

"Dan wants to go outside to see his little friend." Dan's mum said.

"Where does he live?" Dan's dad asked. Dan gulped. Phil lived all the way in Rawtenstall.

"Just a short tube ride away. We're just going to hand out and maybe he'll show me some tips on making some videos. I'll be home late." Dan said. Dan's parents look at each other.

"Okay. Have fun." Dan's mum said. Dan's eyes widened with shock.

"You're letting me go?" Dan asked.

"There's no reason not to. He seems like a nice guy. If he was like, 22 or something, we wouldn't let you. What's his name?" Dan's dad asked. Dan gulped. Phil was 22.

"He's called Phillip. He's cool. I'm going now. Bye." Dan said. He started walking to the underground and called Phil. Dan dialed Phil's phone number.

"Hello?" Said Phil.

"Hi Phil. My mum and dad are letting me come over." Dan said.

"Cool. Do you want to film something today?" Phil asked.

"I dunno. Maybe I can come over again tomorrow and we can make a Q and A. Q and A's are pretty cool." Dan said.

"Sure. Why don't you just come over and we can just hand out. Get to know each other." Phil said.

"Okay them. I'll see you soon." Dan said.

"Bye." Phil said. Dan hung up the phone. He felt all bubbly inside. He was so excited to meet AmazingPhil. Dan hopped onto the tube, tabbing his toes on the nearly empty cart. Suddenly, he got a text from Phil.

'Hey buddy, you in the tube?' It read. Dan laughed

'Yeah. It Shouldn't be long before I get there.' Dan texted back.

'Great. I'm so excited to see you. I'm going to give you the biggest hug.' Phil wrote back immediately. Dan shook from excitement. He bit his lip, smiling.

'I can't wait for that.' Dan texted. When Dan finally arrived in Rawtenstall, he got off the tube and walked the rest of the way to Phil's house. He rang the doorbell. Phil answered the door. His black fringe covers his face, so he whipped his hair out of his face. This skin was so pale. And his eyes. Those goddamn eyes. Dan could lose himself in those eyes. Those eyes like the ocean, with hints of gold, swirling and drifting. Those hypnotic beautiful eyes. They look even more beautiful in real life them behind a screen.

"Hi Dan!" Said Phil. Dan woke from his trance.

"Hi...hi Phil." Dan said excitedly.

"It's so nice to finally see you. Come in!" Phil said.

"Thanks." Dan said. Dan stepped into Phil's house and looked around. It looked just like just like it did on camera, except less pixelated and a lot brighter. Phil closed his door behind him.

"My parents aren't home so you can make yourself at home." Phil said. Dan smiles.

"So. Where's that big hug your promised?" Dan asked. Phil wrapped his arms around Dan so tightly he thought he heard a crack. Dan could only hug Phil back.

"Right here." Phil said. Dan was freaking out. His _idol_ was hugging him. When Phil finally let go, both of their fringes were messed up.

"It's so weird to see your face without a screen framing it." Dan said.

"Haha yeah. It's so weird and real." Phil said.

"Am I pretty in real life." Dan asked.

"So pretty, Dan. So pretty." Phil said. Dan made and overdramatic smile that was a bit creepy.

"What do you wanna do?" Phil asked.

"Just talk. Get to know you. Hang out." Dan said.

"Ace!" Phil said. Dan cringed at the northernness. The boys talked for many hours about filming, their lives, themselves, editing tips, funny stories. They joked and played around with everything in Phil's room. Dan looked at the time. It was almost seven o'clock. He knew his mom would want him home soon.

"I better go. I gotta get home and it's a long ride home." Dan said.

"But you just got here." Phil said. He looked over at the clock. "Haha never mind. I can drive you home."

"Okay. Just don't come out of the car." Dan warned.

"Why not?" Phil asked.

"Because my parents would freak out if they saw a person I met on the Internet is a 20-something year old person." Dan explained.

"Really?" Phil asked.

"Especially if that person's a guy…" Dan said. Phil bit his lip and smirked.

"Would they freak out if they saw this?" Phil asked. Phil leaned in and pecked Dan's cheek. Dan's eyes widened. His heart stopped beating. time stops. Literally everything stops. Dan is filled with every emotion ever! He felt something inside he'd never felt before. He was freaking out. He was fangirling!

"Oh my god!" Dan cried, jumping to look over at Phil. Phil seemed so proud of himself.

"What? Never been kissed before?" Phil teased.

"N-never by a guy…" Dan said. Phil signed and look at the ground.

"You probably hate me now." Phil said.

" N-no I don't! I was just caught off guard." Dan said.

"We should film a video together." Phil said.

"That would be amazing, Phil. Let me cat whiskers on you." Dan said. Phil laughed.

Why?" Phil asked.

"You just seem like a cat like person." Dan said.

"Whatever you want to do is fine with me, love." Phil said.

"'Love'?!" Dan asked.

"You know. Friend, pet names. 'Love'" Phil said. He slid his hands in his pockets.

"Are you hitting on me?" Dan asked. Phil rolled his eyes.

"Pfft no. I just met you in person. Why would I?" Phil asked.

"Um, you just kissed me and now you're calling me 'love'. I think I can tell when I'm being hit on by a 22-year-old guy." Dan said, putting his hands on his hips.

"Common. Let me drive you home. We'll film a video tomorrow. And yes, you can draw cat whiskers on my face. As long as you do it too." Phil said.

"Deal!" Dan said.

"Great. Where do you live again?" Phil managed to get Dan home without incident. They talked nonstop about their Q and A that they were going to film tomorrow. When they finally got Dan home, Phil parked the car. Phil turned to Dan.

"Goodbye kiss?" Phil asked.

"Okay now I know that you're hitting on me." Dan laughed.

"Maybe a bit. Goodbye hug?" Phil asked.

"Sure." Dan said. The two hugged. Dan felt Phil's fluffy hair on his face. He grinned as he felt happy. Phil scuffed Dan's hair. Dan got out of the car and into his house. When he got inside his house, he grinned and slid down his wall.

"So how'd it go?" Dan's mom asked.

"Amazing. Can I meet him again tomorrow? We wanted to film a little movie thing."

"Of course sweetie." Dan's mum said, beaming. Dan ran up to his room and grabbed a pillow. He spun around and fell onto his bed. He laughed at the top of his lungs. He couldn't wait for tomorrow. Tomorrow would be the most fun he'd ever had.


End file.
